


In Heat

by theadoptedbeta



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, I'm making this up as I go, Naga, Splice, bear with me, dubcon, light gore, noncon, shameless poorly-written smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadoptedbeta/pseuds/theadoptedbeta
Summary: A medic-class naga splice finds herself gathering some unwanted attention.





	1. After the battle

Erika let out a sigh of relief as the life left the eyes of the Blu scout below her, dropping him from her coils. She slouched against the wall and closed her eyes for a moment to catch her breath, chest still heaving with exhaustion. It had been a bloodbath today for sure, literally and figuratively as blood now coated most of her skin and scales, but the match was finally ending for the day. The speakers sprang to life to confirm the match was over and the naga immediately made her way back to base, slithering down into the lab to hopefully hole up in her office for a while and rest.

When she got there, she found the Medic had already returned as well and was in the process of changing out of his blood-stained clothes. But rather than get flustered or embarrassed, she pressed on pass him instead. Everyone in the compound had seen each other naked either on purpose or on accident and it hardly phased anyone anymore, even with the addition of female teammates. Even monsterous female teammates, like her.

Before she could make it to her door she was stopped by the Medic’s outstretched hand, and she turned her tired gaze to the shirtless man. Red eyes widened slightly and she swallowed nervously at the look on his face. She’d seen that look plenty of times before, usually when he was about to start experimenting on his ‘patients’.

“Is there a problem, Medic?”

He began to walk towards her, forcing her to uncomfortably scoot backwards until her back pressed against a cabinet. A hand reached up and traced her jawline, gathering blood in the process. “I never realised how good you looked in red, mein Frau,” he purred playfully. 

Erika squirmed under his touch, craning her head away. “Yeah, I uh… that’s great, but really, I’m tired and I’d like to just rest for a while--”

The hand on her face suddenly moved down and she yelped as a hand grabbed her throat, pupils narrowing when his face lowered closer to hers. “Don’t think I haven’t been paying attention, liebling, to all your little attempts at teasing.”

“Teasing? Medic, I don’t know what you’re talking about but if you don’t-” She was cut short when the hand at her neck squeezed, warning her to shut up.

“I wear glasses but I am not BLIND, Frau. The way you move your hips as you slink around the base, how you change in front of everyone as if you don’t know what you do to an entire compound of grown men, how you waltz in here while I’m half naked, all covered in blood…” His breathing got heavier as he talked and he moved his body closer to hers, his chest pressed against her own as his lips stopped a hair’s breadth away from her own. “Well the others may be fooled but not me… I have noticed and I know vhat you vant, I know vhat your body has been craving.”

His remaining free hand pressed against her lower abdomen, where her human half met the snake half, and he began to rub at the depression in the skin there. “Don’t forget who it was that created you, mein liebling, who knows your body more than anybody else here. I know when you’re in heat.”

The doctor wasn’t wrong, of course, but Erika herself hadn’t realised it was breeding season. She was so used to suppressing her natural urges that it came naturally to her and she didn’t have to think about it anymore, but now with him all over her and his hand at her pelvic region, she couldn’t deny the feelings building up inside her.

Shaking hands reached up to the hand at her neck, attempting to pull it away. “L-listen, I’m… flattered you want to take care of me and all, but I uh… I have a boyfriend already. If I need help, I’ll just go to him.”

A scoff escaped the doctor and he slipped his fingers inside her folds as her vent opened, and he released her neck to place his hand behind her head. “Don’t lie to me Frau, you know I know when you are lying,” he whispered against her lips before pulling her head forward and forcing a kiss.

As if suddenly remembering she was a naga, Erika used her tail to grab the Medic and shove him away from her. “Don’t-- don’t you fucking touch me!” She turned and slithered off as fast as she could before he’d gotten a chance to recover, her heart pounding as she searched for solace elsewhere.

Meanwhile, somewhere behind her, silent footsteps followed her path, keeping up with her speed in an effort to keep from losing sight of her.


	2. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erika attempts to open up to a friend but ends up running into someone less savoury instead.

There was a loud knock at the Engi’s door, one that went unanswered despite her several follow-up knocks. Erika shook her head, running a hand through her hair as she tried to determine her next course of action. Maybe Medic would just… let it go. Forget all about what happened and go back to normal like he always did after his little episodes. It wasn’t exactly uncommon of him to act out so suddenly and then act like nothing happened the next day. But it would have been nice to at least talk to someone about it, someone she trusted who didn’t mind when she came to him to talk.

Turning away, Erika was surprised to find herself face to face with the Spy. She let out a quiet gasp, then glared at him as frustration replaced her concern. “Do you always have to sneak up on everyone like that? No-- don’t answer that, I don’t need a smartass response from you right now.”

Spy’s lip twitched upwards in amusement, and he reached out to grab her chin. “Pardon, I had heard you shouting in the medical lab and I wanted to make sure you were alright, but by your attitude I can see you’re doing quite fine.”

Batting his hand away from her chin, she gave an annoyed huff in response. “Medic was… getting a bit too aggressive with me. You know how he is.”

“Oui, and I doubt you being soaked in blood did much to help his urges.” His arm found itself around her shoulders as he began to walk, pushing her to keep pace with him. “You should know better than to intrude on the lab after a battle if you haven’t washed up, mademoiselle.”

Knowing Spy, he wasn’t about to tell her where exactly he was taking her, so the reptile woman simply let him pull her along for the ride until they came to a stop in front of his room. She furrowed her brow and looked up at him, eliciting a shrug from the Frenchman. “Do you want to hide out from Medic or not? If you got out before he got to act on his urges, he may still come after you. We both know he would never look in my quarters.” Spy opened the door for her, allowing her inside.

His room was just about what she expected, very expensive-looking and very dark. As she coiled up on the floor and he closed the door behind them, she couldn’t help but wonder how long she’d have to stay in the room. As well as what exactly the Spy planned to do with her in the meantime. A hand holding a glass of red wine appeared in her vision and she took it, wondering how he’d had time to pour it so quickly or if he simply kept filled glasses of wine around his room. “Uh… thank you, I think.”

A dismissive hand waved away her gratitude and he took a seat in a large plush chair, sipping at a glass of wine himself. Erika politely lifted the glass to her own lips, taking a sip that ended up becoming more of a gulp until suddenly half the glass was gone.

“So… how did you know where to find me? Were you just following me that entire time? And uh… since when did you care for my well-being? I don’t mean to be rude, I just don’t really see your angle here.”

“It’s simple, really.” Spy looked into his wine glass as he spoke, his face unreadable as always. “Medic told me your situation and promised I would get a turn if I helped him. I won’t lie, the aura you give off whenever you go into heat is simply intoxicating, and I have been denying myself my desires for too long.”

Erika dropped her glass, startled by the revelation, but before she had a chance to respond she felt her eyelids getting heavy and exhaustion overtaking her. Spy scoffed, rolling eyes eyes as he placed his glass down and got to his feet. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to drink anything you didn’t pour yourself?”

Her mouth opened for a witty retort, but she found herself unconscious before any noise managed to leave her throat.


	3. The Fun Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erika gets laid, even though she doesn't really want to get laid.

When Erika awoke, she couldn’t move. Not much, anyway. Her eyes opened and could move, her fingers could twitch, and if she tried really REALLY hard she could kind of move her tail. A cursory glance told her she was back down in the medical lab, and the cold feeling of metal on her back told her she was on the operating table. As if somehow aware of her awakening, footsteps hurried to her side and Medic’s smiling face entered her field of vision. “Ah, you’re awake! Good, good, I was worried the drug would be too strong. I had to guess the dosage, given your added size due to your tail, and I’ll admit you were asleep longer than I would have liked.”

Erika attempted to speak only to find her mouth unwilling to form the shapes she needed to make words come out and Medic let out a laugh. “Don’t bother! I gave you a weak paralysis agent, weak to you anyways. You’re going to have a hard time moving for long enough, mein liebling, so just relax. You’ll still be able to feel, however. It wouldn’t be fun if you couldn’t!”

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what he meant to do to her, and she groaned in protest, which merely provoked another laugh from Medic. “Oh, I hope you’ll keep making those noises, fraulein, they are like music to my ears.” He left her view and she heard the sound of a cart being rolled closer, and when he returned to her vision he held a scalpel in his hand. “Let’s see… I haven’t checked how tough your skin has gotten in quite some time. Shall we start there?” Obviously not willing to wait for an answer, he brought the cold tool down and pressed it into her breast, slicing it open with little resistance. He tutted in disapproval as she screamed out in pain, putting the tool back down. “I thought you would have developed tougher skin along with the scales… ah, well. I suppose you prefer the softer skin, ja? More pleasant to the touch.”

To illustrate his point he reached down and grabbed a handful of her now-bleeding breast, squeezing it and forcing more blood to ooze from the wound. She let out a noise that was somewhere between a moan of pain and a moan of pleasure, and Medic chuckled in approval. “Ja, I thought you would like that. But your fun will have to wait, you must be punished for running out on me earlier.” There was a sound like ice clinking in a glass and suddenly she felt something incredibly cold pressed up against her vent, making her attempt to squirm. Medic grinned as he pushed the ice cube further into her and she shuddered slightly, whining in protest. “Ah, is that too much? Good. You deserve it after being such a naughty little thing.”

Another cube was pressed inside her as the first one began to melt away into nothingness, but instead of allowing this one to melt, Medic lowered his face down to her slit. Suddenly his warm mouth was pressed against her freezing sex and she groaned as his tongue began to reach inside of her. It slithered around for a while before finally curling around the cube, pulling it out of her and giving her a moment of relief. The operating table shook slightly as Medic pulled himself up onto it, his knees straddling her hips as he lowered his face to her uninjured breast. His mouth engulfed her nipple, tongue pressing the cube to the rapidly hardening bud and sliding it around playfully, creating an intoxicating mix of hot and cold sensations at the same time. After a moment of that he switched to the other breast and gave it the same treatment, getting blood smeared on his face as the ice cube finally melted into nothingness. Panting with excitement, the Medic threw off his labcoat and pulled off his shirt before grabbing a scalpel and dragging it down his chest with an excited moan. His hands ran over the wound as blood began to pour from it and he leaned down to stroke Erika’s cheek, madness in his eyes as his thumb gently traced her bottom lip. “Mein liebling, I hope you’re ready to behave. Though I must say I wouldn’t mind punishing you further if you are not…” Bloody hands reached down to undo his pants and he maneuvered them off of himself before pulling his erect cock out of his boxers. Though Erika whimpered in fear, there was nothing she could do to stop him from pushing himself inside of her. Medic hissed in delight at her cold tightness, immediately beginning to pump into her as if trying to warm her insides through his friction alone.

Despite her fear and disgust for the situation, Erika found herself moaning as his thick length pressed in and out of her tight cunt. He shifted slightly and suddenly he was ramming right into her sweet spot, causing her body to jerk as the pleasure overtook her. And as her pleasure heightened she slowly found herself becoming able to move again. The naga twitched and writhed beneath his form, each limb able to move just a bit further than the last time she moved it, until eventually she was able to wrap her arms around him. Erika felt herself getting close and she tightened her grip on him as a sudden violent orgasm overtook her body. Medic came as well, thrusting as hard as he could into her as he unloaded his seed deep inside her cunt. 

As the two came down from their orgasms, Medic leaned in and kissed Erika on the neck, slowly pulling out of her and panting from exertion. “Ja, that was worth the wait. Get some sleep, mein liebling, we will be further testing your limits tomorrow.”

“Wh… Medic, I don’t… I don’t want… AH!” She cried out as a syringe was pressed into her arm, flooding her system with what was very likely another sedative. The naga tried to get up before it could take hold, but ended up merely passing out on the floor. With a sigh and a shaking of his head, Medic leaned down and hooked his arms under her shoulders to begin dragging her along the floor.

“Let’s get you to him before he starts complaining about taking too long, mein Frau…”


End file.
